


Game ?

by choichinatsu



Series: Red in the Center [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Confused Momoi, Harem!Akashi - Freeform, M/M, Winter-cup, post Jabberwock arc, slight!nijiaka
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choichinatsu/pseuds/choichinatsu
Summary: Musim dingin ini, Momoi Satsuki mengetahui satu hal. Pusat Generasi Keajaiban bukanlah Kuroko Tetsuya, namun sang Kaptenlah yang menjadi pusat para Keajaiban. Fakta yang ia dapat setelah teman pirangnya berkata "Ayo kita buat Winter Cup nanti sebagai game-ssu!"





	Game ?

**Author's Note:**

> Sudah post di ffn juga~  
> Terimakasih sudah mau baca, reader sekalian~

Momoi Satsuki. Murid kelas 2 dan manager Klub Basket Akademi Touou. Mengambil peran sebagai manager yang selalu mendampingi pebasket jenius, Generasi Keajaiban.

Momoi pun tau jika sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika pusat perhatian Generasi Keajaiban adalah sosok biru muda manis bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ya, Momoi pun langsung meng-iya-kan pernyataan itu dengan senyum bangga.

Tiga tahun berada di SMP yang sama dengan para Keajaiban, membuatnya mengenal sikap protektif mereka terhadap Tetsu-kun kesayangannya.

Kise Ryouta yang selalu memeluk Kuroko dengan ekspresi gemas. Midorima Shintarou yang selalu menasehati tentang vanilla milkshake yang tidak baik dikonsumsi berlebihan. Aomine Daiki yang cuek namun selalu mendukung Kuroko dalam latihan. Murasakibara Atsusi yang pelit bagi-bagi makanan, selalu memberi satu lolipop vanila kepada Kuroko. Hingga Akashi Seijurou yang selalu menjadi orang pertama yang menolong Kuroko ketika si biru muda sudah mencapai limit.

Fakta-fakta itulah yang Momoi dapat dari persahabatan mereka selama hampir 5 tahun ini. Bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya adalah pusat Generasi Keajaiban.

Ya.. sebelum satu kalimat dengan nada ceria terucap dari seorang Kise Ryouta dihari reuni mereka, menjadi awal hancurnya segala fakta dan kesimpulan yang selama ini Momoi percayai.

"Ayo kita buat Winter Cup nanti sebagai game-ssu!"

"…Hah ?"

.

.

.

**Title : Game ?**

**Author : Choi Chinatsu**

**Casts : Momoi Satsuki, Akashi Seijurou, Generation of Miracles, Nash Gold Jr, Nijimura Shuzou**

**Pair : GoMxAkashi, NashAka, NijiAka**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : One Shot**

**Characters © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Game ? © Choi Chinatsu**

**Warning : Yaoi/Shounen-ai/BL/BoyxBoy, Setting waktu berbulan-bulan setelah Vorpal Swords vs JabberWock, Typos, OOC, Alur kecepetan, etc..**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Momoi menatap Kise dengan mata berkedip bingung. Bahkan ia bisa melihat dari ekor matanya, Aomine dengan muka melongo, Murasikibara melirik cuek namun sedikit tertarik, Kuroko yang tetap datar, lalu Akashi, Midorima dan Nash Gold Jr (Momoi sendiri bingung kenapa kapten JabberWock bisa disini) yang kompak mengangkat satu alis, tanda bahwa mereka juga menanyakan maksud Kise.

"Apa maksudmu, Kise ?" Aomine menatap Kise dengan pandangan menyelidik, lalu manik navy blue itu menatap tajam Nash "..dan kenapa makhluk ini bisa berada disini sih ?!" telunjuk Aomine mengarah tepat didepan mata Nash.

"Libur musim dinginku dimulai, aku memilih liburan ke Jepang untuk bertemu calon istriku, Seijurou. Iya kan, babe ?" Nash menjawab dengan smirk andalannya sembari menatap Akashi.

Momoi bisa merasakan ada aura mencekam disekitar teman-teman Keajaibannya ini.

"Siapa yang calon istrimu ? Jangan bermimpi, Nash" Sang kapten Rakuzan menjawab dengan tenang sembari menyesap kopinya.

"Dingin sekali jawabanmu, seperti angin musim dingin yang mulai berhembus…" Akashi memutar bola matanya bosan, Nash terkekeh lalu menatap Aomine menantang "…kebetulan bertemu kalian disini, dari pada aku duduk sendiri seperti tadi, lebih baik berkumpul dengan kalian" lanjut Nash cuek sembari memasukkan satu kentang goreng ke mulutnya.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu, nanodayo ?" Momoi mengangguk sepakat menyetujui pertanyaan spontan Midorima.

"Begini, begini! Kita buat Winter Cup ini sebagai game-ssu!" jawab Kise semangat.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi. Kise-kun bodoh." Akhirnya sang bayangan bersuara. Momoi mengernyit bingung, kenapa mood Tetku-kun-nya mendadak buruk.

"Iya~ Kisechin bodoh~" lalu disahut oleh nada malas khas Murasakibara.

Momoi menatap Kise yang sudah menangis patah hati dan pundung dikursinya. Kasian juga melihat Kise selalu menjadi yang ter-bully jika mereka reunian.

"Sudahlah! Cepat jelaskan, Kise!" Momoi semakin bingung, kali ini Aomine yang bad mood sampai membentak Kise. Kise semakin menangis kencang.

"Cukup. Berikan Kise waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Jangan memojokkannya." Momoi menatap Akashi yang masih berekspresi tenang. Lalu beralih menatap Kise yang sudah bersiap melompat memeluk Akashi, namun langsung ditarik Aomine dan Murasakibara tanpa perasaan diikuti deathglare dari Nash, Midorima dan Kuroko (Tunggu dulu?! Kuroko ?! Momoi shock).

"Jadi, begini-ssu! Winter Cup nanti kita jadikan taruhan. Siapa yang menang, bisa meminta apapun kepada salah satu yang kalah. Seperti Truth or Dare-ssu!" Kise mengeluarkan kertas origami warna-warni dari tasnya "Tadaaa! Semua Dare kalian bisa ditulis dengan detail di kertas ini! Aku sudah menyiapkan kertas yang sesuai warna kita bertujuh-ssu!" Momoi terpaksa memejamkan matanya, ketika aura blink-blink disekitar Kise semakin terang.

"Tunggu dulu! Bertujuh ? Aku ikut di acara ini, Ki-chan ?" Momoi menatap Kise kaget. Dan dibalas anggukan semangat.

"Tentu saja, Momoi-cchi! Jadi, jadi, bagaimana-ssu ?"

Momoi menatap teman-temannya yang mulai berfikir keras. Ada yang aneh. Momoi tau ada yang aneh dengan teman-teman keajaibannya.

"Meminta apa saja ?" Kuroko bertanya memastikan.

"Yup! Apa saja, Kurokocchi!"

Ada yang aneh! Momoi tau ada yang aneh dari mereka. Ada kilat aneh di mata mereka!

Momoi bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah!" mereka berteriak menyetujui(bahkan Kurokopun berteriak!), minus Akashi yang hanya mengangguk dan Nash yang hanya diam, karena dia bukan bagian dari taruhan ini.

Kise mulai membagikan kertas sesuai warna rambut masing-masing. Jelas, Momoi mendapat yang pink. Dilihatnya teman-temannya yang mulai menulis, Momoi-pun mulai menulis wish-nya.

**For : Tetsu-kun!**

**Tetsu-kun harus menjadi kekasihku! 3**

Momoi tersenyum puas melihat hasil tulisannya. Jika begini, pokoknya Touou harus menang!

Ia menatap teman-temannya dengan wajah berseri, namun detik berikutnya, wajah berseri berganti ekspresi ngeri.

Senyum Aomine dan Kise terlihat mengerikan! Bahkan Kuroko pun tersenyum, tapi, senyum itu membuat Momoi merinding. Midorima dan Murasakibara memang terlihat biasa saja, tapi kilat aneh dimata mereka semakin terlihat. Nash hanya meminum sodanya dengan cuek (Momoi mengernyit, tumben sekali). Lalu Akashi yang tenang namun ada senyum manis terukir diwajahnya(Momoi blushing. Akashi-kun manis sekali!).

Terlonjak sedikit, Akashi langsung mengeluarkan handphone yang bergetar dari sakunya dan membaca pesan didalamnya.

Senyum itu kembali terlukis diwajah Akashi. Momoi tidak pernah melihat Akashi sebahagia ini, tapi Momoi ikut bahagia jika temannya bahagia. Momoi melirik Nash yang duduk disamping Akashi, sedang melirik isi pesan Akashi. Tatapan itu.. tatapan yang diberikan Nash kepada Akashi, hampir membuat Momoi menangis detik itu.

Tatapan seseorang yang patah hati. Kecewa. Sakit hati. Cemburu.

Momoi baru tau Nash bisa berekspresi seperti itu dan ia pun baru tau ternyata seorang Nash jatuh cinta kepada Akashi. Manik emas Nash mengatakannya. Mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memberikan cintanya kepada Akashi.

"Maaf, aku ada keperluan. Kertas-kertas ini berikan saja pada Momoi." Momoi menerima kertas merah marun Akashi "Momoi, tolong bawa kertas-kertas ini hingga Winter Cup selesai. Kupercayakan padamu. Aku duluan." Dan setelah itu, Akashi keluar dari Maji Burger.

Momoi menatap kertas merah marun Akashi. Ia tersenyum mengerti setelah membaca kertas Akashi. Jadi, karena ini alasan Akashi tersenyum tadi…

**For : All**

**Generasi keajaiban harus terus bersama. Tidak boleh terpisah lagi.**

Dare yang manis dan begitu tulus.

"Aku selesai-ssu!"

"Selesai~"

"Sudah, nanodayo"

"Ini kertasku, Momoi-san"

"Ini, Satsuki!"

Dalam sekejab, kertas warna-warni itu ada ditangannya. Momoi tersenyum bahagia, lalu mulai membaca kertas-kertas tersebut. Nash yang penasaranpun, pindah duduk disamping Momoi dan ikut membaca.

Pertama kertas ungu cerah.

**For : Aka-chin**

**Aka-chin harus menjadi istriku dan memasakkan makanan untukku setiap hari.**

Momoi melongo. Lalu berlanjut ke warna hijau.

**For : Akashi**

**Jadi pendamping hidupku, nanodayo.**

Kemana perginya si Raja Tsundere ituuuu ?! Momoi histeris didalam hati. Kemudian mengambil kertas biru gelap.

**For : Akashi**

**Jadi kekasihku. Menikah denganku. Kandung anak-anakku. Aku ingin punya anak 5, biar bisa jadi tim basket.**

Apa ?! Lima anak ?! Bisa jadi tim basket ?! Teman masa kecilnya ini mikir apa sih ?!. Momoi geleng-geleng stress sembari membaca kertas selanjutnya. Warna kuning.

**For : Akashicchi**

**Akashicchi jadi uke-ku! Tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Harus setia sampai menikah-ssu! Tubuh Akashicchi hanya untukku-ssu! Hati Akashicchi juga-ssu! Keperjakaan Akashicchi hanya untukku! \\(OwO)/**

Hah ?! Apa ini ?! Keperjakaan Akashi-kun ?! Momoi menangis stress dalam hati. Lalu mengambil kertas biru muda milik Tetsu-kun-nya.

**For : Akashi-kun**

**Akashi-kun jadi kekasihku. Akashi-kun jadi uke-ku. Seluruh jiwa, raga dan hati Akashi-kun otomatis jadi milikku. Menikah denganku. Setelah menikah, setiap hari berikan aku morning kiss. Satu minggu sekali Akashi-ku harus naked apron dirumah dengan toys yang aktif satu hari penuh. Lalu ketika melakukan sex—**

Apa-apaan iniiii ?! Momoi bahkan tidak berani melanjutkan membaca Dare dikertas biru muda ini!. Momoi memerah sempurna. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat kalau Nash memucat.

Semua Dare di kertas-kertas ini ditujukan untuk Akashi-kun!

Momoi melirik Nash disampingnya. Nash memutih. Pucat sekali. Dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang luar biasa.

Hari itu, ketika Jepang memasuki musim dingin, Momoi Satsuki mengetahui bahwa pusat Generasi Keajaiban bukanlah Kuroko Tetsuya…

… karena pusat Generasi Keajaiban yang sesungguhnya adalah sang Kapten, Akashi Seijurou.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Epilogue** _

"Maaf memmbuatmu menunggu, Nijimura-san"

Nijimura menoleh kepada Akashi yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Sepertinya habis berlari jauh.

"Tidak masalah. Duduklah." Nijimura menepuk lembut ruang kosong disamping kanannya. Kursi taman ini mulai mendingin karena udara ternyata, pikir Nijimura nggak penting.

Akashi menurutinya lalu menatap Nijimura lembut.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin Nijimura-san bicarakan denganku ?"

"To the point sekali ya, Akashi. Kau tidak berubah." Nijimura menyahut sembari memberikan sentilan halus didahi Akashi.

"Bukannya isi pesan Nijimura-san memang seperti itu ya ?" Tanya Akashi memastikan diikuti gerakan mengusap dahinya yang baru disentil.

Akashi melihat Nijimura yang menarik nafas panjang, lalu menatapnya.

"Aku…"

Akashi menunggu Nijimura melanjutkan kalimatnya. Jantung Akashi rasanya berdetak kencang ketika otak jeniusnya menyadari apa yang ingin disampaikan Nijimura.

"…"

"… Tidak jadi deh."

Akashi mengerjap. Lalu menatap Nijimura kesal.

"Nijimura-san…" Ujar Akashi memperingatkan.

"Haaah… Sepertinya kau tau apa yang ingin kuungkapkan ya…" Nijimura tersenyum lembut "… Begini saja, jika kau menang di Winter Cup nanti, aku akan benar-benar menyatakan perasaanku padamu tepat dihari itu juga. Bagaimana? Anggap sebagai motivasi." Lanjut Nijimura lalu memberikan kecupan ringan didahi Akashi.

Senyum manis Akashi mengembang. Nijimura memerah ketika melihat senyum manis itu ditujukan padanya.

"Baiklah. Nijimura-san harus memegang janji."

"Ya. Pasti—"

Bunyi dering ponsel Akashi merusak suasana manis mereka. Akashi mengernyit bingung ketika nama Momoi Satsuki tertera dilayar.

"Halo, Momo—"

" _ **Akashi-kun! Aku tidak peduli!"**_

"Tunggu dulu, ada ap—"

" _ **Aku tidak peduli! Bagaimanapun caranya kau harus menang di Winter Cup nanti!"**_

"Pasti, Momoi-san. Tapi sebenarnya ada ap—"

" _ **Ini demi keselamatan jiwa dan RAGAMU, AKASHI-KUN! DEMI MENJAGA KEMURNIANMU! KAU HARUS MENANG!"**_

"Momoi-san—"

"— _ **tuut—tuut—"**_

Akashi menatap hp-nya aneh.

"Ada apa Akashi ?"

"Entahlah, Nijimura-san. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti."

.

.

END (Beneran)


End file.
